Forbidden Romance
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: Kai, a phoenix demon, is the leader of a group of rebel demons called the Blade Breakers. Ray, a Siberian tiger demon, unfortunately got caught into human hands and has no plan for an escape but has the rumor of the rebels coming to the rescue
1. Part 1: Capture and Detain

**Summary**: Kai, a phoenix demon, is the leader of a group of rebel demons called the Blade Breakers. Ray, a Siberian tiger demon, unfortunately got caught into human hands and has no plan of escape. But with the rumor of the rebels coming to the rescue, all he can do it wait.

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta **

don't own

Beyblade

Ray/Kai

No beta

Warning: Demons!

A/N: This is from a picture I drew on my deviantart page, shinokazi09 on deviatart-the link is my profile page, called "Forbidden Romance" I changed what Ray is in the story tho'. This story is going to be placed in Parts. This one is PART I: Capture and Detain. All of the parts are going to be given different story links-of course- like a squeal or something.

"**Forbidden Romance" **

_Part 1: Capture and Detain_

A violet roar sent fear through the demon hunters' body, their light armor clanking together as many demon hunters shook and took uncertain steps back.

"Stay back demon!" a demon hunter yelled, moving towards the big demon as he aimed his spear in the demon's face. A growl uprooted through the demon before the demon opened its moth and bit at the spear missing when the demon hunter withdrew the spear from the demon's bite.

The demon than backed up, trapped between the terrified demon hunters and the bamboo forest behind the it. The demon hunters shited forwards, frightened but excited as victory loomed closer.

"Captain, are you sure this is a real demon?" A fellow demon hunter asked as he looked between his captain and the demon. "It looks like a regular tiger to me…Ahh!" the demon hunter gave shaky shriek as the tiger tried to pounce forward.

"Fool!" the captain bellowed, "Have you ever seen tigers like that-" he pointed at the glaring tiger, "here in these lands!"

The fellow demon hunter gave a confused look towards his captain before giving the tiger a good look. The tiger demon was white with numerous odd black markings and had a black mane which traveled down its back and stopped at the base of its tail. While the rest of the tiger was similar to that of other tigers, it was surprisingly larger than a regular tiger. "May-maybe you're right sir…"

"Of course I am, I-"

"Stand down!" The captain demon hunter and his crew instantly stopped moving close to the demon. The captain looked back to a young short pink haired woman, riding a horse and leading others behind her. "I said stand down."

The captain glared. "Who are you?"

The young woman glared back. "Certainly you are familiar with this badge" she said as she pointed at the badge just above her left breast, showing an image of a legendary Poseidon. (Mystel's Bit Beast)

The captain looked it over and frowned, he knew of that badge, it definitely showed status "I don't care about that badge woman, and I will not let this demon go."

The woman glowered. "I can assure you the demon will not get away, all we want is-"

"All we want is the demon captured" a rich, cocky voice interrupted her. The group looked back at the new rider, a young man with light golden hair, blue easy and a handsome smile.

The captain demon hunter's eyes widened, the young man was sporting blue and white armor and a red short cape that was attached to a badge with the symbol of Poseidon, similar to that of the woman's. Right under it was a badge with the symbol of a winged senator; a Masefield Badgehis rank was higher than that of the pink haired girl.

"Mystel" the pink haired girl whispered his name in worry. She moved her brown horse so that Mystel's light tan horse could move forward to the captain.

"Mathilda" he nodded towards before gazing at the beautiful demon tiger "as effective as it is too eliminate the demon, a man has requested that all demons in this area to be brought to him."

The captain's hair covered his eyes and thought of the comment he felt that the request was a suspious. "Is he going to sell the demon?"

Mystel shrugged. "Dunno, didn't ask." When the captain didn't budge, Mystel sighed "He's paying big money to capture the rebel leader of the rouge demons, this one…" he nodded over to the still tiger demon. "Might be part of his group."

"Ah a nice plan- Rebel leader scum" a random demon hunter spit on the ground and other grunted in agreement.

The captain looked over his group of men, neither making a comment at what the man said before he looked back at Mystel, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Mystel smiled. "It'll be my pleasure"

"Men stand down!" the captain yelled out while Mystel reached behind him and grabbed his spear, that was strapped to a fellow rider as well as grabbing the sword from his waist.

Mystel dropped from his horse and walked calmly up to the demon. He gave a smirk. "This may hurt beautiful demon"

Mathilda closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, wincing at the sound of Mystel's weapons clinking together.

Mystel walked in front, stopped and dropped into a stance, his sword in front of him and his spear off to the side. "Come at me." With that the tiger demon leaped at the light blond. While Mystle dodged the leap he managed to slice at the tiger with his spear, only getting fur. The tiger paused before giving a glare. Mystel clenched his weapons when the tiger puffed up and lead out a loud, almost electrifying roar that pushed Mystel back a little. But that didn't say for the rest of the people, even the horses couldn't stand their ground.

Mystel narrowed his eyes at the demon tiger before moving forwards again, putting his spear in front of him instantly the tiger took the bait and grabbed at the spear with its teeth. As Mystel was pulled forward, he let go of the spear once he was close enough then raised his sword and sliced at the tiger's shoulder. It gave a roar and tried to move back from the light blond but Mystel ran up close, bending down and placing his palms at the tiger's chest. "Ramou". The tiger stilled as a yellow circle glowed around the tiger, it expanded around the tiger before encircling him and drawing in until the yellow circle asbsorbed itself into the tiger's fur. A second later the tiger's amber eyes rolled to the back of its head and the beast fell over onto its side.

The demon hunters gasped when the large white tiger fell onto its side. Mystel stepped back from the fallen tiger and Mathilda still had her head turned but with the addition of her hand over her mouth. The demon hunter captain walked up to the light blond. "How did…what did you do?"

Mystel sheathed his sword and picked up the spear that the demon tiger had dropped. "Ramou" he said before turning around and looked at he captain. "In the Masefield's native tounge Ramou mean "Capture or Contain" he smirked "It also means hard sex"

"Gahh!" a loud scream screeched. Everyone looked to the Mathilda, many in worry and, fright but Mystel only chuckled. Mathilda harshly brushed her finer through her hair making into a mess. "C'mon" she glared at Mystel with her face red with blush. "Enough talking, let's get out of here!"

Mystel laughed. "Yes, Yes of course," he raised his hand and gave a signal to his men. "Bind the Tiger," he turned to the captain. "Thank you captain for keeping the demon in one place," he gave a soft smiled before turning around, grabbing his horse and climbing on it.

The captain frowned as the other men tied the demon and began making their way away from the area. He sighed. "Men, let's go" There were grunts and shouts in agreement and even though they were leaving the demon in a Masefield guard's hands, he didn't like the feeling that he currently had-it was one he got when something might go wrong.

"**Forbidden Romance" **

_Part 1: Capture and Detain _

_Complete_

Alright the first part of the story is now done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review Review Review! I don't about the ratings for the fiction but for now it's going to be rated T.


	2. Part 2: Capture and Detain

**Summary**: Kai, a phoenix demon, is the leader of a group of rebel demons called the Blade Breakers. Ray, a Siberian tiger demon, unfortunately got caught into human hands and has no plan of escape. But with the rumor of the rebel coming to the rescue, all he can do it wait.

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta **

don't own

Beyblade

Ray/Kai

No beta

Warning: Demons!

A/N: This is from a picture I drew on my deviantart page, shinokazi09 on deviatart-the link is my profile page, called "Forbidden Romance" I changed what Ray is in the story tho'. This story is going to be placed in Parts. This one is PART 2: Capture and Detain. All of the parts are going to be given different story links-of course- like a squeal or something.

"**Forbidden Romance" **

_Part 2: Capture and Detain_

"You fool!" a loud smack echoed in the room. Mathilda, who was kneeling beside yet behind Mystel, squeaked before bowing her head and squeezing her eyes shut.

Mystel's head went to the side as the bite of the horsewhip hit his cheek. Red and inflamed, Mystel wiped the back of his hand along his chin to the wipe away the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"There are no tiger demons in the Rebel group! If there was then we would have had the rebel leader by now!" a fat man yelled out.

"And why is that sir?" Mystel asked as he glared at the fat man.

The Fat man smirked. "Because I know that the rebel would do anything to save a demon that is part of the rebel group, right?" the fat man slyly looked to the side to see a smirking bat demon. "Isn't that right Matsumoto-san?"

The bat demon nodded. "Yes and I can assure you that the tiger demon that you caught is defiantly not part of the rebel group," he shook his head. "But it wouldn't be that bad to use the demon" he laughed. "If the tiger was at a standstill with weak demon hunters and couldn't handle against this guy," he pointed his thumb at Mystel, who didn't bother to react. "I'd say the demon's pretty weak." The bat demon placed his hands on his hips. "I say make the demon into a fur coat." he smirked at the fat man who laughed joyfully at the delighting plan.

Mystel narrowed his eyes at the floor; he hated the thought they would even think about making that beautiful demon into a fur coat_. 'They're wrong'_ he thought, not only was the demon beautiful, the demon was actually pretty physically powerful. He felt that the demon was already hurt when coming into contact with the demon hunters. _'It was probably poisoned'_ Mystel frowned 'so the demon was attack somehow and pushed down towards human territory. That's when the Demon Hunters attack and then I arrived and took the demon. That would also mean the demon...was…exhausted by the time I got there. And now that the demon is captured…the poisons' is most likely to get stronger…that is if it is poisons'

"Mystel!" the fat man yelled.

"Yes" the light blond looked up.

"My intelligence say that there is another shipments of demons coming here" Mystel nodded "I want you to see to that the shipment is brought here safely" the fat man smirked.

Mystel nodded "Yes" he quickly stood up and waited for further instructions.

"It'll be coming from the east"

"By the Continental Sea?" Mystel questioned, it seemed stranger to capture demons there, demons are usually strong and rarely had they've been captured.

The fat man smirked "Yes, indeed, the men I sent there were even stronger than that of the Masefield's Elite Demon Hunters"

Mystel growled along with Mathilda "Don't you dare talk about the Masefield's like that" Mathilda yelled a _'Yeah'_ behind him.

The fat man chuckled "Of course, you're dismissed"

Mystel glared before tuning away his cape flowing behind him. Mathilda gave a 'humph' before walking out and slamming the door.

The fat man sighed "Those Masefield Knights are so high strong they need to learn to take a joke once in awhile"

"**Forbidden Romance"**

_Part 2: Capture and Detain_

Mystel stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He turned back towards Mathilda "Give me your sword"

"Eh? Why?" Mathilda blinked.

"I think the tiger demon we caught today was poisoned."

"Poisons?" Mystel nodded. Mathilda's brows creased. "I don't understand, why are you going to help the demon?"

Mystel's lips thinned "You wouldn't understand" he hand out his hand "Now give me your sword, that's an order" he commanded.

Mathilda flinched at the strength in his voice. She unhooked the sword from her side and handed it over to Mystel.

Mystel smiled when Mathilda handed him her sword. "Thank you" he grasped her sword before butting the end of the handle, instantly opening the small compartment. He smirked at the small antidote inside. It was a mushy and pink substance, it was Mathilda's special remedy that cured most poisons that enters the body, it had no smell but the taste was ghastly. And to a demon it should taste even worse. "I'm so glad you still have this on you"

"I never leave without it"

Mystel nodded "Come" he turned away from her "You'll be my look out"

Mathilda followed but raised a brow _'Look out? Look out for what?'_

Once the two made it to the dungeons, Mystel order Mathilda to watch his back, he knocked out the guard and stole the keys. He opened the iron doors to the dungeon and instantly zeroed into to the tiger demon. It was caged in the one nearest cell to the door. He ran over, ignoring the other demons that snarled and cursed at his presence.

"Mystel" Mathilda said uneasiness.

The light blond ignored her as he took a look at the tiger demon. It was lying on its' side breathing heavily, its' tongue rolled out from its' mouth. The tiger demon didn't move when Mystel started to unlock the cell door. He motioned Mathilda to stand at the cell's entrance.

"Ok" Mystel bent down cautiously to the head of the demon, the moved slow and placed his hand on the demons' shoulder. "Hey, c'mon wake up, you gotta wake up, if you don't you'll die" at that part the tiger began to respond, it was a tiny little twitch of muscles movement. It took a few seconds before the demon opened its eyes. It gave a low growl and a glare before it closed its eyes again. Mystel frowned _'The poisons probably got much of its body'_ "Hey c'mon don't go back to sleep"

"Why are so concern of that demon" a demon hissed in the background.

Mathilda glared at the demon while Mystel continued to wake up the tiger. "Open your mouth" he said to the demon. The demon groaned, though wary of the elite knight but the word "die" came into a higher view. The tiger opened its eyes again and stared up at the elite knight.

Mystel gave a smile "Before you got here, were you already hurt when you encountered the Demon Hunters?" The tiger's eyes opened wide. The light blond nodded "Thought so" he brought up the butt of the sword that made the tiger almost leap up at the sight. "Wait, hold on, I'm not going to hurt you" he popped opened the bottom of the sword, while the demon struggled, he dipped his finger into the pink gauze. "See this" he thrust his finger in the tiger's face. It stopped moving and gave a sniff. Not waiting for the demon to do its investigation of the gauze. Mystel brought it to its moth. "You have to eat it, if you are poisoned then this will help nullify the poison" Mystel frowned when the demon didn't open his mouth when Mystel brought his fingers to its lips. "C'mon open" he lifted up its flaps and began rubbing the gauze on its gums and teeth. The tiger growled and bumped its up almost hitting Mystel in the house. "Fine don't open your month" he sighed "after I'm gone rubbing the antidote lick it off. I promise you" he started at the demons' eyes "It'll make you feel better"

The tiger demon growled softy and stopped struggling and put almost of this weight on Mystel.

Mathilda frowned when Mystel continued rubbing her gauze on its gums and teeth. "Are you going to use it all?" she glared at Mystel.

"I have to, this is a demon. Demons usually poison shouldn't strongly affect demons. And since it take only a pinky dip for human then it that means the demons has take more"

"That gauze takes me forever to make"

"Then I'll help you"

"And the ingredients aren't easy to find!"

"Then I'll make sure to find them for you" Mystel looked over at her, making the pink haired girl blush, when she didn't say anything accepted or objected. He sighed, giving another gauze rub against the demon gums. He took his wet and almost sticky hand and wiped them against his pants. "Done" He patted the tigers' head 'Get better' the demon brought himself off Mystel's body giving the light blond room to move.

Mystel nodded and stood up, he walked up towards Mathilda and handed her sword to her. Her shoulders dropped at the sight of the messy remains of the pink gauze. "I'll make it up to you" she looked up at him before nodding. "Let's go" Mystel said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking back the tiger's cell they then left the room.

The tiger demon watched at the two elite guards left the dungeons. Once the dungeons doors were locked again. It sighed; licking the gauze from its gums it pondered a thought _'Half demon'_

"**Forbidden Romance"**

_Part 2: Capture and Detain_

_Complete _

**A/N:** Finally the second chapter. Ok so how did you guys like it? All of those who thought that Ray (if you didn't know, I made obvious) was taken down to easily here is the reason. In my mind I thought I fight longer but when I re-read it, I was like 'that was short' so I had to think of something to make it justified. REVIEW


	3. Part 3: Capture and Detain: Complete

**Summary**: Kai, a phoenix demon, is the leader of a group of rebel demons called the Blade Breakers. Ray, a Siberian tiger demon, unfortunately got caught into human hands and has no plan of escape. But with the rumor of the rebel coming to the rescue, all he can do is wait.

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta **

don't own

Beyblade

Ray/Kai

Beta, My lovely **Dark Hart**

Warning: Demons!

A/N: I never mentioned the fat man's name. His name is "Norheit" and just incase you guys forgot the bat demon's name is "Matsumoto" I noticed that I mentioned it only once

"**Forbidden Romance" **

_Part 3: Capture and Detain_

"Go leave us, Demon Hunters. Keep the shackles on the demons. You'll get your pay from my friend over there" Mystel announced sternly before frowning when the demon hunters smirked. His eyes widened slightly before turning stoic, he spotted something familiar but he wouldn't dare draw attention to it.

He went over to the demons, "This is standard over of the elite guard, state your name and demon" he smirked at the glaring demons "It shouldn't be that hard. Come, follow me, if you try to run you won't survive" Just then a demon tried to flee from the group, Mystel sighed only stupid demons would try to flee when given orders not to. He didn't give the demon much room to run away; he pulled out his sword and threw it in a swinging motion. The other demons watched, as the spinning sword got closer to the fleeing demon and off with his head. Blood poured from the demon's neck, his head flew off and bounced on the ground, while its body still ran until it buckled and hit the ground.

The blood from the decapitated body made a puddle of blood, soaking into the ground. Mystel sighed once again, "Foolish demon, soiling the land with his blood."

A rogue demon hunter; a buff man with scars on his face and black hair that was pulled in a high pony tail, went over to the fallen demon's body. He bent down and picked up Mystel's sword and cleaned the blade. He smirked "A talented elite guard who's not afraid to get some blood on him." He gave Mystel a sly look before turning to the other demon hunters. "Harvest! You know how much demon blood can sell on the market?" He shouted.

Mystel frowned at the _Distasteful _display; he turned to the demons in front of him. "Please follow orders, killing demons is a waste of time" Once the demons began to do what he said, he brought them into a tent where one-by-one gave their names and species. He was surprised to see a Black Panther demon in the group. The Black Panther didn't appear weak but…never judge a book by its cover, so as long as he's here he'll keep an eye on the demon.

"Next" Mystel called out, a demon with a hood over his head walked in. the light blond raised a brow "State your name and species"

The demon smirked before taking off his hood "Call me _Takao_"

Mystel gasped, he stood up, grabbed the demon by its collar before dragging the it away from the opening of the tent.

"Hold up buddy no need to rush" the demon chuckled.

Mystel placed his hands on the demons shoulders, "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

_Takao_ chuckled "Nothing but getting caught."

"Do you _not_ know what you're doing? You're on the run idiot!"

"Relax," _Takao_ patted Mystel's shoulders, "I came because we discovered a leak in our group"

Mystel blinked "A leak? A Spy?"

_Takao_ nodded "Yeah, I know who did it and I know who helped" he crossed his arms "I'm so destroying that leak."

"Was it a bat-demon?"

_Takao_ smirked "It was indeed and how would you know that?"

Mystel smirked back "Our Commissioner hired us to transport these demons"

_Takao_ nodded "Anything else?"

Mystel shook his head "Nothing new that you don't already know. But they did send me off in a hurry, so they must know that you're here. Also, there is a white tiger demon in the cells that would be a great asset to your team."

_Takao_ blinked "A White Tiger demon?"

Mystel nodded "Yeah, he got caught just about 16 hours ago."

Burgundy eyes narrowed "And how was he caught?"

"He was caught by me but let me tell you, he's a strong demon, he wouldn't had been captured so easily if he wasn't brought down by poison."

"Poison?" _Takao_ began growling, "Someone brought poison in my lands?"

Mystel nodded "A strong one too, the tiger demon wasn't able to tell me anything about it. All I know is that Mathilda's medicine should clear it up." He then gave him a look "And it's not just _your_ _land_"

_Takao_ gave a small smile "Of course, also please send Mathilda my regards."

Mystel nodded "Are you still going with your plan?"

_Takao_ smirked "Of course I can't leave innocent demons in cells now can I?"

Mystel smiled "No."

"**Forbidden Romance"**

_Part 3: Capture and Detain_

Mathilda sighed once the rogue demon hunters were paid off and left. She hated relying on people like them._ 'They only bring trouble' _she told herself and looked over to the tent where Mystel walked out. He walked over to her.

"Hey let's move out, we want to get there before dusk. The spirits like to play during the night" Mystel smirked, Mathilda blinked before nodding.

The elite guard and the others that came with them rounded up the horses before dragging the chained demons along with them. Many others talked trash to the demons and they threaten to kill them all. Just because they were chained up now, didn't mean the demons won't come back and get them later.

"Demons have a superb memory" Mystel smirked at his men; while Mathilda shook her head; it was only half true.

"**Forbidden Romance"**

_Part 3: Capture and Detain_

"Light the fires!" Mystel shouted to the men. When they made it to the base they still had time before dusk and began lighting the fires.

The fat man chuckled as he watched Mystel order the men to light the fires down below. He held his wine filled glass, taking a deep breath of the bloody wine. He grinned as he breathed out "Mmm, delicious" he turned to the Matsumoto "Are you sure he'll be in the bunch?"

Matsumoto, the bat demon, nodded "I'm sure, he would always take up the opportunity to save demons." Matsumoto gave a sly smile. He looked towards a small coffee table, he picked up the remaining glass, "May I?" he raised the empty glass to the fat man.

The fat man grinned "Certainly" he picked up the wine bottle; poured the liquid into the demon's glass he then tipped his glass to Matsumoto. He chuckled, "I'll be rewarded finely for turning in the demon's rebel leader."

"**Forbidden Romance"**

_Part 3: Capture and Detain_

Mystel pointed in the direction of the dungeons, the ceiling leaked and the torches flickered making the shadows dance on the walls. There was spiral type stoned staircase that led from the bottom of the base building to the dungeons below

Mystel narrowed his eyes at the other demons as they began to descend down the stairs. The set up was almost complete until a voice began to crash the set up into pieces.

Out of no where, the fat man that commissioned this quest, made his way up to Mystel, "Ah Mystel. Good job wrestling up these demons" his eyes glinted by the fires.

Mystel narrowed his eyes, he felt as if the fat man knew something that he shouldn't. '_Takao_…so it must be he glared mentally 'A traitor' "Of course Noblemen Norheit, that's what I specialize in"

The fat noble, Norheit smirked "Good, you wouldn't mind if I" he raised his arm to point at the demon hidden by a dirty brown cloak. "Borrow that demon for a moment?"

Mystel narrowed his eye at Norheit before spearing a glance at the demon he was pointing at '_Takao_' the fat man knew. 'So there is a demon that betrayed a holy demon.' The cloaked demon nodded when their eyes meet "Of course" he went over, pulled the demon away from the group, faintly using magic to cut the demon from the rope and reattaching the rope back together again. They wouldn't want any demons trying to escape no did they?

"May I ask, why you need this demon?"

Norheit licked his lips in anticipation "It's none of your business Captain"

Mystel glared "Sir–"

"I said none of your business" Norheit snapped.

Mathilda glared "How dare you speak to the Captain that wa, you scum ba–"

Mystel raised an arm in her way, halting her from her insult. He nodded to the demon "Of course, once the demons are in their cells we'll be leaving" he lowered his arm and Norheit smirked. "We will not be dealing with you again. I doubt my master would allow business with you again"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't need the Prince's assistants any longer" Norheit said with a chuckle.

"Respect my lord of they'll be consequences. I do not want to leave killing a cowardly man" Mystel glared.

Norheit frowned before grabbing the hooded demon's arm "Come demon, you'll go great with dinner tonight" he leaned over and whispered to the demon "And maybe some desserts" he moved his large hand to grope the demons' behind. Norheit laughed as he felt the demon shudder.

Mystel frowned and watched as the fat man and _Takao_ walk up the spiral stairs. Mathilda gave him a concerned look. Aqua eyes blinked before connecting to Mathilda's "Are the demons secured?"

Mathilda shielded her concerns "Yes sir"

"Good" he nodded. "We'll be leaving" Mystel walked out with Mathilda following behind.

Once the two climbed onto their horses, the other they brought along followed their leads. Mathilda moved her horse beside Mystel's "Are you sure leaving the demon with–"

"Mystel smirked, "Everything's going to be fine, don't worry to much about it"

Pink brows creased "ill he be ok?"

Mystel chuckled "Of course, it's not like the set up isn't something he can get out of, he's much more powerful than that"

"Master seems to like setting people up, doesn't he?" she groaned at the childish yet dangerous act of their mast planned out.

"He doesn't but he wouldn't have planned this without_ his_ help"

Mathilda frowned "Master never liked that man, did he?"

"No he didn't" Mystel shook his head.

Mathilda smirked and gave Mystel a sly look "You have a spider on your shoulder"

"What? Where? Get it off!" Mathilda laughed at Mystel's attempt to get the "imaginary" spider off his shoulder.

"**Forbidden Romance"**

_Part 3: Capture and Detain_

Guards glanced at the bushes that started rustling, they waited to hear anything else, and when nothing came they ignored it. It was two minute later before the bush sighed.

"That was close" a voice came out in a hushed whisper.

"Idiot, if they weren't so dumb we would had gotten caught then the plan would be ruined." A hiss whispered came from another.

"Jeeze this is the most I heard you talk all day" one mocked.

"Idiot–"

"You think he got in ok?"

There was a silent vibrated growl "Of course" there was a _humph_ "Unfortunately he had help" another deep silent vibrated growl erupted "There's going to be half demon scent all over him"

"Tch, calm down, we have a mission to complete"

"Right"

"**Forbidden Romance"**

_Part 3: Capture and Detain_

**_Complete_**

**A/N:** Well I hope everyone spotted the something off about _Takao_. I personally don't like Takao/Tyson, I thought he was really annoying. Alright Review


End file.
